


Herbal tea

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Мини G-PG13_2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, ведьма Кайло, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Травы, специи, сильный огонь. Все по рецепту. Его приворотное зелье обязано было сработать.





	Herbal tea

**В** еселые языки пламени охватывали стенки чугунного котла, освещая крохотный шатер изнутри. Массивные деревянные сундуки со всевозможным содержимым небрежно стояли в углу, закрытые на огромные замки. Рядом был раскатан спальный мешок на одного, прямо на сваленном на пол сене.  
  
Под полотном, служившим шатру крышей, клубился дым, приятно пахнущий отваром трав из котла. Пальцы ловко растерли и кинули в воду несколько головок сухих цветов, имена которым никто не дал даже в простонародье.  
  
— Кайло, быстрее.  _Он_  почти приехал, — толстое шерстяное полотно отодвинулось, из-за него показалась голова самой молодой ведьмочки из их клана.  
  
— Я знаю, Рей.  
  
Ей не было и семнадцати. Он взял ее на обучение.  
  
— Закрой дверь, — буркнул Кайло, тряхнув головой. Мороз с улицы проникал внутрь шатра, забирался под мантию, неприятно щекотал ребра.  
  
На севере зимовка в лесах была сродни самоубийству. Кайло как по-настоящему ответственный за клан магистр решил не рисковать своими сестрами. Рен долгое время ходили на аудиенции к местному графу, пока наконец не получили разрешение обосноваться близ  _Города_.  
  
В первое время горожане старались обходить поселение Рен стороной. Никто не доверял ведьмам: нельзя было точно сказать, что тот или иной колдун выкинет в следующий момент. Однако теперь в их шатрах появлялось много гостей. Кто-то приходил за целебными снадобьями, а кто-то хотел, чтобы ему погадали.  
  
Кайло не отказывал никому и открывал двери для всех, считая, что Рен обязаны жизнью всему городу. В глубине души он гордился, что заслужил чужое доверие.  
  
Теперь же сам военный советник графа заинтересовался шатрами ведьм из клана Рен. Сначала он прислал гонца, который при виде Кайло, казалось, наделал в штаны и поспешил удалиться обратно за стены города, забыв даже передать послание.  
  
А затем советник решил пожаловать уже лично.  
  
Кайло вышел встречать генерала — звание он знал по редким слухам — ранним зимним утром. Солнечные лучи отражались от снежных полей и слепили глаза, и это сильно мешало рассмотреть всадника повнимательнее. Генерал спешился, взял коня под уздцы и прошел сквозь самодельный частокол, окружавший шатры, внимательно оглядывая поселение. Никто из Рен еще не проснулся, и только Кайло стоял напротив входа в свою палатку, кутаясь в меховую накидку.  
  
Сапоги гостя — Кайло сразу приметил их немаленькую стоимость — тихо скрипели на снегу, пока тот шел по протоптанной дороге прямиком к ведьмаку.  
  
— Магистр Рен, — откашлявшись, произнес генерал, встал напротив него и едва заметно поклонился. Затем стянул с головы капюшон, и взору Кайло открылась ярко-рыжая шевелюра его нового знакомого.  
  
Кайло посудил, что будет правильно перестать пялиться и просто поклониться в ответ. Потом он глубже укутался в мех, все равно не сводя взгляда с чужих волос, что блестели в солнечном свете, словно огонь.  
  
— Мое имя — Хакс. Я военный советник графа Сноука. Состою у него на службе и ношу звание генерала. Ваше имя мне знакомо, магистр Кайло Рен, — Хакс закончил с приветствиями и кивнул. — Смотрю, ваши дела идут неплохо.  
  
Генерал выжидающе смотрел на магистра, пока тот не качнул головой. Дела и правда шли хорошо: в лесу было много дичи, а после теплых сезонов осталось множество засушенных трав. Что Кайло мог сказать еще?  
  
— Тогда ближе к делу. — Генерал сжал узду покрепче, из покрасневшего на холоде носа повалил пар, он выдохнул. — Граф закончил войну с соседними землями. К сожалению, осталось много раненых и требующих ухода. Лазареты и так забиты, поэтому мы надеемся на вашу помощь как знахарей, Кайло. — Хакс выждал паузу, стряхнув с накидки снег. Он снова поднял глаза на Рена. — Однако надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это больше приказ, чем просьба.  
  
Хакс выпрямился и заложил свободную руку за спину.  
  
— Если вам нужно время, чтобы обдумать предложение и обсудить его с другими, то...  
  
— Нет, мы согласны. Нам не нужны проблемы, — Кайло сунул руки в карманы мантии, рассматривая Хакса сквозь челку, упавшую на глаза. Черт подери, он почти прослушал, что именно тот говорил.  
  
На лице Хакса промелькнуло раздражение, ведь его так нагло перебили, но он сразу смягчился. И даже улыбнулся.  
  
— Тогда на этом все, магистр. Ждите вестей. — Хакс, откланявшись, развернулся и вышел за пределы ведьминского поселения. Не оглядываясь, он оседлал коня и погнал обратно в город, а Кайло все стоял у своего шатра и смотрел, как силуэт генерала вместе с его скакуном расплывались вдали.  
  


***

  
С тех пор письма стали приходить на порядок чаще. В них сообщалось о новых военных, которым требовалось лечение. Пока Рен работали не покладая рук, к ним несколько раз заезжал генерал Хакс с проверками. Для Кайло эти дни были словно праздники, он встречал советника у порога, водил по шатрам и показывал, как его сестры справляются с ветеранами. Каждый раз Хакс уезжал вполне удовлетворенным результатом, а однажды Кайло удалось угостить его чаем, настоянным на черт знает каких травах, но безумно вкусным.  
  
Тогда генерал, сидя у Кайло в шатре и попивая из глиняной кружки чай, даже разоткровенничался и поведал, как удивился, узнав, что магистром Рен является мужчина, хотя все остальные ведьмы из клана — женщины. Хакс вообще видел мало ведьм на своем веку, тем более мужчин, и это Кайло тоже зачем-то запомнил. Как и то, что Хакс оказался очень хорошим собеседником.  
  
И сейчас генерал снова был на пути к поселению Рен.  
  
Но в этот раз все должно было пройти по-другому.  
  
Кайло всю ночь корпел над какими-то старыми книжками, привезенными аж с юга. Травы, специи, сильный огонь. Все по рецепту.  
  
Его приворотное зелье обязано было сработать.  
  
— Кайло! — Сквозь толстое покрывало-дверь донесся приглушенный голос Рей.  
  
Кайло несколько раз постучал ложкой по котлу — так требовал рецепт. Напоследок он посмотрел на свое отражение — перевернутый вверх дном таз, висящий на стене, служил магистру зеркалом. Замотавшись в свою меховую мантию, магистр бегом выскочил на улицу и чуть не столкнулся лоб в лоб с генералом.  
  
Мороз защипал кожу, а в глаза ударил свет, от которого Кайло уже успел отвыкнуть, пока сидел всю ночь в своей палатке. Он зажмурился и попятился назад, потирая глаза.  
  
— Добрый день, — Хакс, как и всегда, кивнул Кайло в качестве приветствия. Если приглядеться, можно было заметить румянец на его щеках.  
  
— Да, добрый, — Кайло слегка взмахнул рукой. Он надеялся, что Хакс не заметит нервозности в его тоне или хотя бы не придаст ей большого значения.  
  
Они совершили обычный обход всего лагеря, такой же, как и несколько предыдущих. Придерживая для Хакса полотно, увешанное разными травками-оберегами и закрывающее вход в последний шатер, Кайло, неожиданно для самого себя, вдруг решил действовать.  
  
— Может, зайдете на чай, генерал?  
  


***

  
— Черт возьми. Черт. Возьми, — Кайло пнул котелок, он опрокинулся, и содержимое вылилось на мягкую землю. В шатрах ведьм было всегда тепло. — Я все делал правильно. Все в точности так, как написано в книге.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Рей сидела на криво сколоченной табуретке. Собственноручно сделанной, кажется.  
  
— Да, черт возьми, я уверен, — рявкнул Кайло и с размаху опустился на массивное деревянное кресло, которое для него выпилил плотник из города в качестве благодарности: магистр излечил его больную дочь. — Оно  _должно_  было сработать, понимаешь?  
  
Кайло убедил Хакса выпить еще целых две кружки, а потом час носился за ним по всему лагерю, предложив снова перепроверить, как продвигается работа по уходу за больными.  
  
Но никаких изменений.  
  
— Может, это с  _ним_  что-то не так? Или ему кто-то уже нравится? — Рей ковыряла носком сапога землю, оставляя всклокоченные борозды. Кайло молча прикрыл лицо рукой, погружаясь в собственные мысли.  
  


***

  
— Может, тебе и легко об этом говорить, но давай смотреть на это с моей точки, — это был уже третий стакан бренди в крови Хакса, и он едва ли мог связывать слова воедино.  
  
— Я и отсюда все прекрасно вижу, — хмыкнула капитан городской стражи Фазма.  
  
Холодный вечер плавно перетекал в еще более холодную ночь. Хакс рассчитывал остаться в башне стражников до утра и, может, даже немного поспать, чтобы протрезветь.  
  
— Мы  _коллеги_. Он находится под моим началом, и...  
  
— Он тебе нравится, что мешает испытать удачу? Эти Рен все равно скоро уедут.  
  
— Что? — Хакс оторвался от наполнения стакана новой порцией алкоголя. — Почему я об этом не знаю? Когда?  
  
— После того, как перезимуют. — Фазма пожала плечами и осушила свой стакан, сразу же потребовав добавку.  
  


***

  
Дни становились длиннее, а солнце грело все больше. Шатры, специально подготовленные для больных и раненых, пустели, а Кайло все сильнее и сильнее отчаивался.  
  
Он перепробовал десятки разных способов, но все никак. Каждый раз генерал, приезжая навести ревизию, смотрел на магистра как-то отстраненно и со льдинкой во взгляде.  
  
Кайло она не нравилась, но он был не в силах ее растопить.  
  
Одним утром Кайло получил письмо, где говорилось, что генерал не сможет заехать на этой неделе, а следующий его визит, судя по бумагам, будет последним. Те, кто прибывал в лагерь на лечение, уже вернулись в строй или заканчивали реабилитацию.  
  
В этот же вечер сестры Рен вместе с Рей, сидя у костра, затянули любимые песни магистра всем хором, пытаясь хоть как-то поднять брату настроение.  
  


***

  
В воздухе уже чувствовался аромат пришедшей весны, она слишком быстро переняла бразды правления: сильно потеплело и взошла трава. Это означало, что Рен надо было собираться в путь.  
  
Кайло разжигал костер для ужина. Он остался один в лагере: сестры и Рей ушли на рынок. Им нужен был провиант в дорогу.  
  
Магистр с трудом оторвал взгляд от моментально загоревшегося огня: что-то блеснувшее вдали привлекло его внимание. Присмотревшись, Кайло понял — это был очень поздний гость. Заходящее за горизонт солнце не давало присмотреться лучше.  
  
Вскоре чужой конь, заржав, остановился у ворот частокола.  
  
Кайло поднял глаза.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — в свете вечернего солнца рыжие волосы наездника отливали красным.  
  
— Хакс. То есть, генерал. — Кайло закопошился, поднимаясь с земли. Он чуть не опрокинул котел с водой, в котором в скором времени должен был закипать суп. — Не думал, что еще вас увижу. — Он машинально пригладил волосы. — Вы поздно, но я все еще могу проводить вас, если хотите. Лагерь пустой.  
  
— Я здесь не с официальным визитом. — Хакс спешился и оставил коня на привязи. Он улыбнулся, украдкой посмотрев на магистра, но его взгляд не остался незамеченным, а улыбка показалась смущенной.  
  
— Тогда по какой причине вы тут? — Кайло вопросительно поднял брови, глядя на генерала.  
  
Тот расправил плечи, зачесывая назад растрепавшиеся после поездки волосы. Затем подошел к Кайло и коснулся пальцами его локтя.  
  
— Может, вы захотите выпить со мной? По чаю, конечно.  
  


***

  
Хакс смог позволить себе выйти из шатра только ближе к середине следующего дня — после того, как закончился чай и опустели бутылки с крепкой настойкой, которую делал сам Кайло. Выпутываясь из покрывала, он взглянул на себя в импровизированное зеркало, висевшее прямо у выхода. Припухшие губы, покрасневшая от чужих поцелуев шея, блестящие глаза.  
  
Совершенно не презентабельно.  
  
Хакс надеялся, что бочка с холодной водой исправит положение дел, и уже почти выбрался наружу. Но вдруг на шее почувствовалось горячее дыхание, а руки обняли поперек груди, затаскивая обратно в шатер.  
  
— Хочешь, я заварю нам еще?  
  
Хакс не смог отказаться.


End file.
